


I Do

by BuzzCat



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, and in the second chapter there's no crying and she marries the right guy, there was a prompt on tumblr for Donna crying not-happy tears at her wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short bit about Donna crying unhappy tears at her wedding because she knows on some level that something is wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Donna slowly walked up the aisle, stately music playing from the organ. She smiled at her fiancée, about to become her husband. But as she looked at him, she became glad that she had a thick veil, because then no one could see she was crying. And Donna didn’t even know why. Fat tears rolled down her face and she kept up a fake smile just in case someone could see it. But nevertheless, even as Donna walked down the aisle to become a married woman, she knew it was wrong. Something was wrong because it wasn’t him. She didn’t know who he was, but something in her, some instinct, knew that this man was wrong. There was someone else out there that she was supposed to marry. Someone brilliant, someone compassionate when he had no earthly reason to be. Someone was out there that she loved and he loved her back in his own way and she didn’t know who. Sometimes, just when she woke up, Donna thought she could feel a hand in hers and hear her feet pounding on pavement, but those were just silly impulses left over from whatever dream. Donna reached the end of the aisle and it really didn’t matter if there was someone out there she loved and who loved her back, there was someone beside her that loved her and if he could do that for someone like her, she could learn to love him too. And so it was with a fake smile and hopeful if resigned heart that she answered,

“I do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Donna's marrying the right person.

The Doctor fidgeted with his suit sleeves. He was wearing a tuxedo. Again. Damn thing had to be cursed, but Donna had insisted. He was just glad she’d let him wear black converse instead of whatever dress shoes humans forced themselves into. This suit had a track record he was damn sure he wasn’t going to lose an alien fight because of subpar footwear.  
“Doctor, you’re actually jumping in place. Relax.” said Jack, leaning over to murmur. He sighed,  
“Trying to get the blood flowing. Don’t want to forget my lines.” The Doctor whispered back. He could hear Jack roll his eyes,  
“You have two words. I think you’ll be fine.” Jack said. The Doctor tried to calm down, but he figured that given the situation, a little anxiety was warranted.  
He was getting married. And he was in his cursed tuxedo. Just then, the organ music started and he turned to look at his bride. Donna Noble was gorgeous, just like he knew she’d be. Even Jack whistled quietly beside him, but the Doctor couldn’t bear himself to look away to chastise Jack properly. Donna had a thin veil on and he could see her beaming smile. He smiled back until it felt like his face would split. Married. Him. To Donna Noble, the most important woman in the universe and his best friend. Wilf was walking her up the aisle and the old man’s eyes looked a little shimmery. Wilf placed Donna’s hand in his and sat down. The music stopped. The Doctor whispered out of the corner of his mouth,  
“You look lovely.”  
“Not too bad yourself.” Donna whispered back. The man in front opened his book and started reading, but the Doctor couldn’t pay attention. He was marrying Donna and it took all his self-control not to start bouncing on his heels. He’d be married to her and then there’d be no more “we aren’t a couple” or “I’m not his wife”. Because they would be married and Donna would be his wife. And the Doctor couldn’t wait. The priest was looking at him expectantly and the Doctor said clearly, smiling like a loon,  
“I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt me for more Doctor x Donna in the comments or follow me at buzz-cat.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me for this pairing in the comments or follow me at buzz-cat.tumblr.com  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
